


Fractured Lines

by AuthorArnold10



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorArnold10/pseuds/AuthorArnold10
Summary: A Mysterious figure Eatos wants Captain Ed.  As the Orville Crew doesn't understand why.(Non-Canon with Canon Characters/ Alternate Universe.)(For Mature Audiences: Sexual Assault, Language, etc)All rights reserved to FOX/Disney/Hulu, Seth Macfarlane, The Orville . (C) 2017-2021.Original Character rights reserved to Author Arnold. (C) 2017-2020.Original Draft: 1/15/2017Revised: 2/14/18 - 12/29/2020.
Kudos: 7





	1. Ambush

The star marbled blackness shined collectively bright. The Orville zoomed in a slow delicate flight. All seemed calm on board, no Krill sightings in the sector they were in. Ed took a quick vacation to visit his parents, so Kelly was in charge until he came back. It all felt nice and exploring through space was so relaxing-almost hypnotic. Yet, all good things came to an end. A distress signal sliced through the silence of the ship. Kelly snapped from her euphoria as she spoke to Alara. 

"What and or where is that signal from?" 

Alara tapped on the panel as she finally pinned the signal. "It looks like it's coming from a close yet small planet." She tapped again. " A planet called: 'Xonic I'." 

Kelly continued as she questioned. "Any audio or visuals?" 

Alara grew surprised. "There is a short audio clip, I'll play it." 

The audio began. It sounded like a woman's voice. "If anyone is out there, Krill sighted-hel..." The audio cut short. 

She grew concerned as she turned to Kelly. "We'll take a small shuttle for lookout. Bortus your in charge. Gordon - Alara you're with me." 

John took Gordon's spot, as Isaac helped with the shuttle prep. As he finished, he also verified the distress signal were authentic. All three piled in, as the shuttle sped off. They wouldn't reach the planet for thirty minutes, all three did some (little) research. Xonic I was a small planet about the same size of Mars. Yet, it looked a lot more colorful. From what the Union could gather, a species called "Eons" lived. Since the Krill and other predatory species leave the planet alone, they never really needed help. So the planet was left to thrive. The distress signal pinged over near a flat cliffside. Grass covered the flat surface, as a small forest bordered it. 

Meanwhile as they landed, a Krill shuttle was cloaked. A Krill scout decked in with anti-UV armor ran inside. The face armor detached as the scout began talking to a mysterious sitting figure. This figure was female humanoid, wearing a black pantsuit uniform. Completed with an open white dress shirt, showing some cleavage tucking underneath a black vest. Her long blonde hair flowed as it also was put in a messy like bun. The face was covered with a raven like "plague" mask with silver accents. Inside the mask itself was a small voice amplifier so others could hear her better. 

"Mistress Eatos..." The scout huffed. "They've been spotted-but-"

"But?" She questioned. 

"Uh, they have a(n) Xelayan officer." 

Eatos sighed as she put on her faux black leather gloves as she grabbed a needle thin dart. "I'll have to deal with this myself. Typical..." She then loaded it into a small dart gun, turning to the scout. "Make sure you stand by, stay hidden until needed. Got it?" The scout nodded as she ran off. She then grabbed a small cloaking badge as she got ready for the take down. 

Back down at the Union shuttle, Alara ventured while scanning for safety. As she kept in touch with Kelly and Gordon. Venturing outward a few more feet, she stepped on what felt like a "doll like" deer toy. She reported to Kelly, joining Alara. 

"Everything ok?" She questioned. 

Alara shook her head in confusion. "The distress signal pinged from this 'doll'. Yet, there is no danger ab-" She suddenly felt a small tingle in her neck. "Ow-"

Kelly turned, seeing her in a sickly pale light. Her eyes grew wide, as Alara then collapsed in a unresponsive state, yet (barely) breathing. "ALARA!!" 

Gordon heard her scream, he jolted from the shuttle as they both noticed the masked figure. In typical fashion, he did back in the shuttle. He began notifying the Orville. Kelly glared at the figure, as she felt familiar. "Who are you?" She huffed. 

In a polite 'tude, the figure spoke. "I'm Eatos, I'm looking for (Captain) Mercer. Hand this person over, please. If not, things may get more difficult." She then hissed. 

Kelly scanned Eatos from head to toe as she grew confident. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" 

Eatos laughed. "A 'princess' like you? Captain?" Her tone grew a little sinister. "I highly fucking doubt it!" 

Still in the shuttle, Gordon (sort of) recognized the voice. He then heard fighting between the two, as Alara still laid in the grass. As the fighting continued, Kelly tried getting Alara back into the shuttle. Shots suddenly came from the forest area, which stopped her in her tracks. Eatos pulled out her phaser pistol, switching it to the "stun" setting. During the commotion, she shot a stun laser toward Kelly. Gordon noticed, as she shoved her out of the way. As she got hit, laying unconscious in the grass. 

Some Krill soldiers came to Eatos's aid, as Kelly finally got Alara safely in the shuttle. "Eatos, a Union ship is coming." The soldier huffed. "Our time is up..." 

She hesitated, as she quickly spoke. "Grab the fucking ginger, he'll be a useful bargaining tool!"

Another Krill soldier grabbed Gordon, as they boarded the nearby Krill shuttle. As they warped off, Kelly grew panicked. She noticed Gordon was missing. 

"Gordon..." She paced around the shuttle. Tears began, as she choked. "GORD-AN!!"


	2. Bargin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Sexual Assault and Brutality

Down in the medical bay, Ed marched his way. Alara was in her own ICU Room as she was becoming stabilized. He was pissed as he entered Dr. Finn's office, seeing everyone. 

"What do you mean he got captured!!" Ed tried his hardest not to get overly emotional. 

Kelly winced. "We got ambushed and I-"

Isaac cut her off, while also defending her. "It was all authentic audio, Captain. I take full responsibility for my error. It seemed appropriate for a landing party." 

Finn then spoke up before things got out of hand. "Look, right now we got to worry about Alara. Isaac and I are working on a(n) antidote." She then sighed. "Whoever 'Eatos' is, she knows or knew to take Alara out first." 

Ed outburst. "We got to get Gordon back!" Suddenly over his uniform's communicator, John rang. He nodded. "The Admirals want to talk to us." 

Once Ed marched again, Kelly followed him sadly. She had seen him upset before, yet not like this. They both sat in a small unoccupied conference room as the giant showing screen flickered on. Both saw a calm Admiral Halsey. Silence was tense and thick as Halsey finally broke it. 

"Our condolences on both Alara and Gordon. I can't imagine what your all going through." 

"What should you have us do?" Kelly spoke solemnly. 

"Right now, not-" 

Ed then growled. "What do you mean by fucking nothing!?"

"I know you're angry Ed, we don't know who 'Eatos' is. Let her come back to you." Halsey held his head on a tilt. "If we go in guns blazing we might as well kiss Gordon and Alara good bye..." His eyes then darted to Kelly. "Don't let Ed make you feel bad, accidents happen. Just give it some time. Whatever she wants, she'll come to you. Halsey out." The screen flickered off. Ed slammed his fists onto the table, as he stormed to his quarters. Kelly sadly sighed, as she returned to the bridge. 

Meanwhile, on a Krill Battle Cruiser called "Kovac", Gordon slowly awoke. He noticed the masked figure, as she was using a medical synthesizer. He too noticed a oddly color liquid being placed into a hypodermic tube syringe. He slowly sat up, trying to act tough. Yet before he could say a word, a Krill guard forcibly escorted Eatos and him into a small conference room. 

The guard protected the shut door, as Eatos forcibly sat him at the medium sized table. The whole room was dark, silent, with a hint of green light. Just enough "light" to actually see. He grew worried, thinking he was gonna get "interrogated". He recognized the word "Princess", yet the memory was still foggy. Eatos's voice was familiar, yet mind-boggling he couldn't pin point Eatos's true identity. 

"What do you want with me?" Gordon hissed a bit. 

"Oh, Gordon..." He couldn't believe she knew his name. He never told her, maybe she was his old stalker back at Union Point. "I need Ed." She continued gleefully. "You're gonna help me get him." 

"How..?" He suddenly grew nervous. 

She grabbed the capped syringe, handing it to him. This is the antidote compound for that Xeylan friend you call Alara." She giggled and smiled behind the mask. "You and the antidote, for Ed himself." She then leaned near Gordon. "Of course, Ed would do anything for his friends, especially if it saves their lives." 

He then grew confused. "Why Ed?" 

She then grew annoyed, as she gently grabbed his chin. "Ed is the key to my freedom..." 

As soon as she let go of his chin, the guard and a new taller, thinner Krill dressed in red priest robes appeared in the room. The robed one, which was the priest of the ship grabbed Eatos roughly by the wrist. He spoke in a deep, dark whisper tone. "Teleya wants to speak with you." Gordon noticed them drag her away, as the door shut he grew ultra anxious. 

They walked down a few corridors, as Eatos hissed. "Salazar, couldn't have you have waited till I was done!?" 

Salazar slammed her hard against the wall, as he responded a bit more angry. "You're already on thin fucking ice, so much so I'm surprised Teleya hasn't executed you already!" 

He shoved her into another conference room. The screen automatically flickered on. Teleya appeared, a bit more thinner then the last time Eatos saw her. She glared unhappily. "Where is Ed?" 

Eatos begged like a dog. "I hit a small curve ball. I finally have a way to get him. Just gi-" 

Teleya angrily cut her off. "You've given enough chances. Yet, this will be your last." She continued, as her tone was a bit more sinister. "Remember only 'I' can give you and your husband's freedom. For making me wait even longer..." She snapped her fingers, as Salazar had a electro shocker baton, shocking Eatos. She clung to the table in pain, before laying somewhat unconscious on the floor. Teleya smiled. "Next time you fail, your death will be as pleasurable as Ed's." The screen flickered off. As she was dragged, Salazar had the pleasure of sexually groping her, while throwing her into her quarters. 

A day or two passed before Eatos finally tracked down the Orville. A small Krill shuttle was prepped. She, Gordon, and a few unnamed soldiers boarded. She forced him to pilot, as they warped away. She automatically sent out a "hospitality" signal. Soon enough, Bortus picked it up, turning to Ed and Kelly. 

"Should we answer?" He asked calmly. 

Ed responded with a question. "Is there audio and video?" 

Bortus tapped at the panel. "Yes..." Ed gave the "ok", as Eatos and Gordon appeared on the bridge's windshield screen. 

She began speaking confidently. "Let us board, and we can bargain like adults. As you see, your precious pilot is unharmed." 

"Fine..." Ed replied sternly. 

The Krill shuttle backed into the Orville's shuttle bay. Kelly and some Union security officers met them. Once the door opened the Krill soldiers came out with guns blazing. Following them was Eatos and Gordon. Of course as defense, the Union security also blazed their guns. Eatos then spoke. "My fellow Krill, we are guests on this ship. No need to be hostile. No need to look back in front of the Commander." 

Both sides lowered their guys as Kelly interjected. "Ed isn't going to kowtow to you." 

Eatos giggled. "Perhaps not. yet he's suppose to 'kowtow' to your every whim, eh Princess?" 

In a room above the shuttle bay, Ed was listening and watching things unfold. As he recognized the nickname and voice. "It can't be..." He surprisingly spoke out loud. 

Eatos continued. "I have a(n) offer you can't refuse. You can have your top pilot back with the antidote for the lovely Captain Ed." She sighed innocently, then slowly grew sinister. "We wouldn't want your precious Alara dying." 

Kelly grew angry, she loathed the word "Princess". "Ed won't come to you, especially with your fake antidote. " Ed already had enough of this, he made his way to her. 

He then pulled her aside, then whispered. "Maybe it's best if I go..." 

Sadness suddenly loomed over her, while whispering her back. "You can't! What if all this is a bluff. What if-" 

He grinned a bit. "Yes, we can't trust her. It's our only chance for Alara. He brushed her cheek gently, as he showed her his hand com. "I believe I know who 'Eatos' really is. You got to trust me on this. Plus, I'll try to communicate to you through our coms." 

He then hid his com in his uniform, tears started as she breathed. "You can't give in..." 

Ed stood confidently, he felt Eatos as a familiar figure from his past. He couldn't risk both Gordon and Alara's life. "Eatos, I'll come. It's a deal."

She smiled behind her mask, as she tossed Gordon to Kelly. She held her hand outward, as Ed grabbed onto it tightly. In that moment, Kelly snapped. Tears followed as her heart began to crack and break. Eatos led him into the shuttle, followed by the Krill soldiers. She felt a tad happy seeing Kelly suffer. As the shuttle zoomed away. Gordon helped Kelly relax, speaking calmly. 

"Kelly, we need to trust Ed. He knows what he is doing." He began to plea. "Right now, we need to get this antidote to Finn, Alara needs us." 

Tears kept rolling down her face, as she followed him to Finn's office. As Finn and Isaac began slowly injecting the antidote into Alara's IV. While Kelly and Gordon finally investigated "Eatos" on Finn's computer. Suddenly two Union files popped up, one for a human female and another for a male. The female had an average look with long blonde hair and pale like skin. She had deep blue eyes, with an average thick yet lean like human body features. Next to her photo was the name "Rayne". 

The male one had short, styled jet black hair. He had little more skin color. He was thinly lean with emerald eyes. He was Xeylan, due to similar features like Alara. Next to his photo was the name "Khanas". Both were husband and wife, Gordon skimmed through the paragraphs and paragraphs of texts and photos. He finally found what his was looking for, it wasn't pretty. 

Gordon finally pipped up. "It reads both went missing after an Krill ambush to the USS Tesla." He continued. "Not long after that, most if not all on board were pronounced dead. Yet, these two it says they were pronounced missing then later dead. If that masked figure 'Eatos' is really Rayne, why does she want Ed? I know they both had a bad falling out, I mean both haven't seen or spoke in almost a decade or two. " 

Kelly agreed, holding her head. "I don't know, none of this makes sense. Especially if she's suppose to be dead. I don't the Krill are advanced enough to clone humans." She tapped on a nearby panel. "I'll send a report to the Admirals for updating." 

Suddenly, Finn came bursting in. She had news. "The antidote is all set. Alara is absorbing it well, she should be good in a few hours." 

All sighed in relief. She then spoke. "Now we got to find a way to get Ed back, before he gets killed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry for the late update, and sorry for the long chapter. I know it's very dialogue heavy. In this universe, this was Teleya's first attempt to kill Ed before becoming Janel in season 2. Thank you and enjoy!)


	3. Truth (Part 1)

Before entering the main ship, Eatos and Salazar gave Ed a quick pat down. She patted harder she felt a rectangular shape in his uniform. She then yanked the zipper like fabric, immediately recognizing the device- a Union Comm. Ed stood in a relax state, as she spoke, 

"You really thought you could secretly communicate with your 'Princess'?"

He then glared sternly. "Only cowards hide behind masks."

Eatos acted smug like. "Unlike you, I'll happily admit that I am." Turning to Salazar. "Take him to a holding cell. We'll talk later."

A(n) hour or so passed, Eatos was finally alone. She made her way to the holding cell sector. Silence pierced through the corridors as she finally reached Ed's cell. He sat there staring at the floor, as a green force like field separating them. She began taking her mask off, as he gave a surprised look. 

Her skin now a unhealthy porcelain countering her all black blazer uniform. Her shape a now unhealthy voluptuous [giga-thick] curvaceous like goddess. She had dark circles underneath her ocean blue eyes. The last time Ed saw her, she was of "average beauty" with "average womanly shape". She looked like she hadn't aged one bit, as her right eye held a thin like scar. Ed thought this was from the Krill Camps, cause he never saw her with one at Union Point. Well his memory hasn't been that great. She could have hid it with make-up, yet he knew her to not have been a "make-up" type gal. 

He stood, slowly walking toward the field. "Rayne..." He whispered loud enough for her to hear. 

She smiled. "Took you long enough to figure me out..." She giggled. "Took me long enough to finally track you down." 

"Why are you doing this?" He gave an confused look. "Last time I remember, I was told you were dead..." 

Rayne then sighed with a annoyed tone. "That's what the 'Union' wanted you to know." 

She knew they needed a more private place to speak. Her own "Captain" quarters should do the trick. Before she could let Ed out, Salazar barged in. He huffed angrily. "Mistress Eatos, what did I say about your mask!?" He then swiped it, forcibly strapping it back on. Ed glared evilly as he continued. "Have you reported back to Teleya yet?" 

She was busily trying to loosening the mask, then answered. "Yes..."

"He is your prisoner, not what you humans call a 'booty call'." He stared smugly at Ed. "You will be joining me for services tonight. Don't need you two getting any 'ideas'."

As he grabbed her very harshly. She whispered to Ed. "We'll talk later in private..."

Down in the ship's sanctuary hall, she sat in a(n) isolation booth away from the rest of the Krill. Her booth only had a small window to see, as she could only hear talking from a small speaker in the ceiling. A bell rang for the last time, as the sanctuary doors shut. Salazar began. 

Sitting there, a boring-monotonous dribble rang through the speakers. She figured out how to ignore it all. Growing bored, she pulled out Ed's comm. She tinkered with it, trying to increase the comm's internal distress signals. Suddenly texts came flooding forth from "princess" Kelly. 

_Kelly : Ed, you okay? They haven't harmed you in anyway right?_

She stared as more texts came in. She now began to feel a bit sad. 

_Kelly : We all miss you dearly. I miss you most of all. Gordon and I found that Eatos/Rayne's actions may be in vain. Her husband 'Khan' actually is long gone. We confirmed it by Admiral Ozawa and Khan's family._

_Kelly : Just be careful, I know you'll be able to talk your away out of this..._

Rayne Slammed her fist into the open space she sat on. She knew Khan was alive, and someone like Kelly wasn't gonna tell her different. Then a weight fell on her heart, it was so hard she could barely breath. She thought texting back as Ed, then a sultry voice rang from her head:

" _Don't you dare text back! She doesn't deserve it, especially after what happened between you and Ed..._ "

She then responded. "It's the right thing to do..." 

The voice rang louder. " _She got everything, and you got stuck with a lifetime of mental, sexual abuse, and mind you brutality!"_

She shook the voice away. She then began texting as Ed, she felt so nervous. 

_Ed_ : _Kel, I am fine. As long as Rayne/Eatos is with me, the Krill will leave me alone. I can't talk right now, incase they are listening. Bye..._

She finally turned the comm off, placing it back into her uniform. The service droned on again. Once she had her husband and freedom back, she wouldn't have to listen to this dribble ever again. 

A few hours passed as the night shift began. Now a easier way to get Ed into her quarters. Especially since there would be less guards. She removed her mask again, sneaking her way to him. Once entering the cell holding room, Ed stared at her. He was amazed that she came back for him, he felt almost happy. Quickly pressing a numbered panel, the green field disappeared. They both snuck to her quarters. 

As her door whooshed open, he was surprised how spacious it all was. Even though the décor was mainly black, green, and grey it was modelled almost like the "Captain's quarters" on the Orville. It was the only room in the whole ship with special UV lighting for humans. Which also didn't affect the Krill like the sun and traditional UV lights. Both walked past the black spiral staircase that lead up to her room. Reaching the small kitchenette, which had a Union Grade synthesizer. Ed couldn't believe his eyes as he sat at the small table for two. 

His eyes darted awkwardly as he noticed a small Old Earth picture frame. The photo looked to be a younger Rayne, a younger Xeylan man [probably Khan], and a younger looking unknown Xeylan woman. Meanwhile, Rayne was trying to prepare food. The synthesizer was glitching out again, she banged on it several times as it finally generated a glass of water and what appeared to be a grilled cheese sandwich. Before sliding the food to him, a chalky white disc fell into the glass. It fizzed for about thirty seconds, as she scrapped the foam revealing crystal clear water. Ed was oddly amazed, yet confused. 

"Sorry..." She spoke. "I've tried retro-fitting a Union Synthesizer for normality. Yet, the power supply is a bit more different then Union ships. So the liquids come out a tad 'dirty', all a precaution." 

Ed laughed nervously. "Right..." Nibbling on the sandwich. "So um-that picture. Whose the two Xeylans? Your children?" 

She shook her head. "No, just a family friend Merlina, and the other one is Khan. The picture is the only thing I have left to remind me of my old life." 

He sighed sadly. "Do you really believe Teleya has him? Especially alive?" 

She nodded. "Yes, it's all I have left to hope for. I already tried the 'Union', yet I could never get a message out far enough before interception." She smiled devilishly. "A life for a life, perfect in Avis's eyes." 

Ed grew angry. "You can't do this Rayne!" He then calmly breathed. "You're better than this." 

She grew offended in an angry tone. "I've worked too hard for too long to get this fucking far! I don't you need your manipulative tone to change my mind!" She continued in now jealous tone. "If all this happened to Kelly, you all would have saved her in heartbeat." 

Ed pleaded. "You know what you're doing is wrong." He growled. "The 'Rayne' I knew would never do this. Especially to an old friend." He then gently placed his hand on her cheek tenderly. She once again felt calm and safe like the good old days, until feeling agitated. 

She sighed sadly. "The old 'Rayne' is gone..." Then swiped his hand away. "This is for survival, you can't buy your fate Ed. If I have to sacrifice you for freedom, I will!"

He grabbed her harshly. "As soon as you hand me over to Teleya, she will kill you." He pleaded again. "She will not give you and Khan freedom. If we steal a shuttle now, we can get back to my ship and I can help you fix all this. Please!" He now begged. 

She fought back enough to shove him away. "I made my choice, there is nothing left you can say and do to change my mind." She then stormed up the spiral case. 

"All this is a mistake Rayne, why can't you see that..." Ed whispered lastly as he finished eating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to finally post a chapter. Life has been a downer lately. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you for everything!

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: Finally chapter 1 is finally here. Please note this story is takes place in an alternate universe after S1 Ep. 6: Krill but before S2 Ep. 4: Nothing left on Earth excepting Fishes. Enjoy!)


End file.
